Disappearing Act
by Pretty-Grass-ctzen
Summary: Harry is fed up and disappears, but he still very much under the noses of his old friends


**A/N: I rewrite this whole chapter because it was pretty confusing. I have also taken out the beginning part and rewrote the letter because they were just all over the place. Also if you have read the original part, then you would probably know how I started the beginning off, whilst that is still going to be incorporated, I think that it just made less sense, I could always add that section into a future chapter if anyone wants me to.**

* * *

Harry was led on his bed, his bag packed and his school stuff sat there, ready to be burned. He sat up and grabbed a piece of parchment, his quill and inkpot before sitting down at his window and writing a letter.

 _To whoever reads this letter first,_

 _I have decided to give up. Every year I had tried to warn a teacher about something but time and time again I was pushed away saying that it wasn't my business or that nothing will happen and now I have had enough. I will leave my wand in my vault as I will no longer need it and my school stuff has been destroyed._

 _To all the people who have called me their friends, I ask you to question whether we really were friends or if it was just that you wanted to be friends with 'the savior of the wizarding world'. To those who feel like you are my friends then thanks for being there when no one else was._

 _To those who have supported me I leave a present, do what you want with it but I ask only use it for yourself, not for anyone else._

 _\- Harry Potter_

He grabbed his school stuff and dragged it out into the garden before burning it. Harry briefly went back upstairs and grabbed the remainder of his stuff.

"Hedwig, bring this to Remus and stay with him until I come and get you okay. I love you, Hedwig." After handing over the letter he watched her fly off before walking out the front door and hiding in an alleyway. Making sure he had his vault key and wand he summoned the knight bus. With a small bang, a purple, triple-decker bus came zooming down the street.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Woss your name?" praying he wouldn't be discovered he spoke.

"My name is Harrison. How much would it be to get to The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen, you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice" Harry handed over eleven sickles and sat down.  
With another bang, the bus shot off Harry looked outside only to quickly look back in as he saw the outside world flash past him too quickly. There was another bang as the bus stopped.

"London," Stan stated and Harry stood up and got off the bus, as soon as he got off another bang was heard and then all was silent. He looked around before heading in.

* * *

Spotting Tom cleaning out some glasses he approached him.

"Could I have a room until the end of August please?"

"Sure." Tom put down the glass he was cleaning, grabbed a key and walked up to the rooms, Harry close behind him. "Say what's a young lad like you doing all alone around here anyway?"

"Well my family are going on holiday and if I went I wouldn't be able to get to Hogwarts in time for the start of the year." Tom nodded

"Well, this is your room. If you need anything just come and tell me." Harry nodded and walked inside. He began unpacking and sorting the room out.

When he had finished unpacking he walked downstairs.

"Could I go to Diagon Alley please?" Tom nodded and walked to the back.

"Hogwarts shopping already?"

"Not really, I might grab a few things but I mainly want to grab some other stuff." Tom smiled and tapped the brick. He walked away as the doorway opened.

"Well enjoy your time. And you can call me Tom" Harry walked through the doorway and made his way into Gringotts.

* * *

When Harry arrived at the main desk he pulled his key out and cleared his throat.

"I would like to visit my vault."

"Key?" Harry handed over his key. When the goblin was done he took his key back.

"Griphook, take Mr. Potter to his vault please." Harry followed Griphook into a cart. When they arrived at the vault Harry opened it and took out some galleons. He had a look around the vault before walking back to the cart.

After they arrived at the lobby, Harry stepped out and thanked the goblin. He walked over to the main desk.

"Excuse me but could you exchange these galleons into pounds please." The goblin nodded and Harry handed over the galleons. The goblin walked away and returned with £200. Harry muttered his thanks and walked outside.

Stepping outside he looked around and spotted an alleyway. Walking over to it he kept an eye our for anyone he knew before slipping into the shadows. Harry dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out the remaining galleons and counted them. Making sure he had enough money he walked back out onto the street and made his way into a shop.

"Welcome, how may I help you young sir?"

"Could I get a trunk preferably one that can shrink and store a lot of things please?" The worker nodded and motioned him to follow him.

"Well we have these trunks, the smallest costs 20 galleons and the largest costs 40 galleons." Harry pulled his galleons and recounted them.

"I'll take a small one." The worker nodded and Harry handed over the galleons before picking up a trunk and leaving. Harry looked around and decided to head back to his room. As he was walking back he took his time to have a look in the window of some of the shops before he reached the gateway.

When he arrived at his room Harry grabbed his bag and pocketed the muggle money before walking back down the stairs.

"I'm going out for a bit Tom." He nodded and Harry made his way into muggle London.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Chapter One is done. If you want you can check out my poll. It will help me out a lot._**

 ** _~ Ryan_**

 ** _UPDATE: I have decided to put this story on hiatus just because I have no idea what to do with it._**

 ** _\- Ryan_**


End file.
